


I Want To Feel Your Body

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Series: Touch Me [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Elizabeth is just a side character, Feels, Fucking, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sweaty Armie, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: It's the morning after the night before, and Timothée and Armie meet again.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Touch Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724593
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	I Want To Feel Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Hi!  
> Thank you so much for the kind comments on the first part of Touch Me. It was only ever meant to be a one-shot, so this second part was definitely not planned! But because I got a few comments asking for a follow-up, I wrote this. I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Timothée is just about to head back up to his room after breakfast, when he runs into Armie. Although he had been expecting to see Armie again today, he didn’t think he would see him until they were at the wedding, and he isn’t quite sure what to say. It’s not like they are friends, is it?

  
“Hey,” Armie begins, an uncomfortable smile on his face. He brushes a hand through his hair, before looking over Timothée’s shoulder. “I ehm…”

  
“I’ll see you later?” Timothée suggests, and Armie gives a nod. So Timothée walks past him, and he is about to step into the elevator, when he hears his name.

  
“I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what you’re supposed to say after you’ve… you know…,” Armie admits, keeping his voice down, making sure no one overhears him. “But last night was great.”

  
“Yeah?” Timothée asks, but Armie just looks over his shoulder, obviously nervous to be seen together. “Want to meet up later?”

  
“I have to get ready for the wedding.”

  
“It doesn’t start until three, does it?” Timothée shrugs. “That gives us plenty of time to…”

  
“I was just heading to the gym. My friends are waiting for me.”

  
“Ah… well, I guess I’ll see you at the wedding then,” Timothée says, trying not to show how this virtual stranger’s rejection is hurting him. So he flashes a smile, and he steps into the elevator, already pressing the button to his floor.

  
“I can come see you after I’m done?” Armie asks, but the doors are already closing, giving Timothée just enough time to flash a relieved grin, hopefully telling Armie what he is thinking. That ever since Armie had left last night, he had been thinking about the handsome stranger. That something about their hook-up had felt different, that he was hoping that they would meet again, and not just to exchange some awkward small talk at a mutual friend’s wedding.

* * *

It’s been quite some time, and Timothée isn’t expecting Armie to show up anymore. So he has just started to watch some documentary on tv, hoping it will help pass the time until the wedding. But when there’s a knock on the door, his heart makes a jump. He quickly goes to open the door, hoping that it’s not just the cleaning service. But when he sees Armie standing there, all hot and sweaty, he can’t hide the grin that is taking over his face.

  
“Is this a good time?”

  
“Of course,” Timothée says, and he lets him in, before closing the door behind him. And as soon as he turns around, Armie slams him into the wall, and he begins to kiss him, not even trying to hide how much he is longing to repeat what had happened between them last night.

  
“God, you’re sweaty,” Timothée laughs, when Armie steps away from him, just to catch his breath for a moment. He brings the sleeve of his t-shirt to his face to wipe Armie’s sweat off, and when he looks back up, Armie is staring at him with an embarrassed smile on his face.

  
“Sorry, man. Is it okay if I jump into the shower?”

  
“Sure,” Timothée laughs, and Armie quickly kicks off his shoes, and throws his top on the floor, before dropping his gym shorts. Timothée is about to lie back down on the bed, waiting for Armie to get ready, but when he sees Armie’s ass, he changes his mind.

  
“Damn,” he laughs, and Armie looks over his shoulder, a curious look on his face. “You have the best ass, you know that?”

  
“Yours isn’t so bad either.”

  
“You’re just saying that because I let you fuck me.”

  
“Oh, really?” Armie laughs, the sight of his fangs showing, sending a special kind of thrill through the other man. “You _let_ me? If I remember correct, you were practically begging for it.”

  
“Maybe…”

  
“I’ll be right back,” Armie laughs, but Timothée steps back up to him, and he kisses him, before leading him over to the couch. “What are you doing?”

  
“Sit down,” Timothée orders, ignoring his question, so Armie does as he is told, looking a little hesitant, but curious to see where this is going nonetheless. “I want to…,” Timothée begins, before pushing Armie back against the couch, and pulling his lower body towards him. “… see your ass.”

  
He lifts Armie’s legs up, and Armie grabs hold of them, pulling them up his chest, but as he is lying there, he fails to hide how uncomfortable he is.

  
“Relax,” Timothée says, and he flashes a reassuring smile, before slowly placing a trail of kisses from the back of his thighs down to his ass. “Are you okay?”

  
“Mhm.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“I don’t want you to fuck me,” Armie blurts out, and Timothée can’t help but laugh. “I mean it, man. Last night was great, but I’m not ready to…”

  
“Armie,” Timothée interrupts him, “I am not going to fuck you.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Not until you want me to,” he adds, Armie’s face turning a dark shade of red. “Relax, okay?”

  
He brings his mouth down to Armie’s ass, his tongue slowly circling around his hole. He lets his tongue trail up to Armie’s balls, and when he begins to kiss them, before taking them into his mouth, it makes Armie moan out. He doesn’t stop there though, because he lets his tongue trail further, all the way up the length of Armie’s dick, before taking it into his mouth.  
Armie closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch, and when Timothée turns his attention back to his ass, when he kisses his cheeks, before letting his tongue tease over his hole again, he can feel his whole body double up at the touch.

  
“Are you okay?” Timothée laughs, his reaction not having gone unnoticed. He wipes his mouth, before looking up at him, and when he sees just how red his face is, when he sees the look in his eyes which he recognises all too well, he feels a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach.

  
Because this stranger is here, in his room, giving himself over to his touch. When he had agreed to go up to his room last night, he had no idea what to expect, and yet he had trusted him enough to follow him. He had trusted him enough to let him touch him in ways he had never been touched before. And although he is far from the first guy Timothée has been with, there is something about this man, something about him not trying to hide or hold anything back, that makes this so much more than just another hook-up. It makes Timothée feel a kind of affection for him which he hasn’t felt for anyone in years, if ever.

  
“What?” Armie laughs, when he sees the look on Timothée’s face.

  
“Nothing,” Timothée says, trying to shrug it off. But he can’t help but feel that growing warmth inside of him, no matter how hard he is trying to ignore it.

  
“You really have to teach me how to do that.”

  
“Yeah?” Timothée laughs. “So you can teach your girlfriend?”

  
“I can just picture the look on her face if I’d ask her to do that,” Armie laughs. “No, she is…”

  
“Boring?”

  
“Not boring! Just… yeah, a little.” Armie flashes a sheepish grin. “I definitely can’t ask her to do stuff like this.”

  
“Good thing I’m here then,” Timothée laughs, before bringing his mouth back down to Armie’s ass. He is no longer holding back, and as he begins to tease the tip of his tongue into his hole, Armie lets out a whimper that sends a thrill all the way through Timothée. So he teases his tongue into him, over and over again, until Armie grabs him by the shoulder.

  
“Fuck!” he can only manage to bring out, too out of breath to explain himself. But Timothée can see that he is getting overwhelmed, so he begins to place soft kisses on his cheeks instead, giving him a moment to come to himself.

  
“Are you okay?” he laughs, when Armie finally eases the grip on his shoulder. “Want me to stop?”

  
“No!”

  
“Good.” Timothée grins.

  
“It feels so fucking good when you do that,” Armie groans, when Timothée lets the tip of his tongue tease over his hole, over and over again. “Fuck!”

  
“Do you trust me?”

  
“Yeah.” Armie nods, and when Timothée looks up at him, he brushes a hand through his curls, and he flashes a nervous smile.  
“Is this okay?” Timothée asks, carefully brushing the tips of his fingers over Armie’s ass. Armie nods, but when Timothée begins to push his finger in, ever so slowly, he tilts his head back, the feeling becoming too much for him. Timothée can feel how tense he is, so he pulls out, before pressing another kiss onto the back of his thigh.

  
“Try to relax, okay?” he says, and Armie nods, but when Timothée pushes his finger back in, Armie is anything but relaxed. So he pulls back out, ready to give up on the idea altogether.

  
“Don’t stop!”

  
“Are you sure?” Timothée laughs, but he is met by a hungry, almost desperate groan, so he gets up, and he grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He squirts some on Armie’s ass, but the cold feeling makes him flinch, and it isn’t until Timothée begins to massage it in, that he finally seems to be able to relax.

  
This time when Timothée pushes a finger in, he isn’t met by the same resistance as before. So he carefully begins to move his finger in and out, and when he hears Armie’s soft whimpering, he can’t help but smile. Armie doesn’t notice though, because he has his eyes closed, fully allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of having Timothée’s finger inside of him.

  
“Is this good?” Timothée asks. “Tell me if you want me to go slower,” he says, before teasingly adding, “or faster.”

  
“More,” Armie groans.

  
“More?” Timothée laughs. “Are you sure?”

  
“Fuck, I’m sure,” Armie spits out, and Timothée can’t help but be entertained by his frustration. By his hunger and impatience. So he pulls his finger out, and instead wraps his mouth around his dick, just to tease him a little longer, and to not give into what he wants just yet.

  
He can hear how ragged his breathing is becoming though, and he doesn’t want to make him come, not yet. So he takes the bottle of lube, and he lubes Armie’s ass up again, not wanting to hurt him and scare him out of it, just as he is beginning to find out how good it is.

  
He pushes his finger back into Armie, giving him a moment to get used to the feeling again, before adding a second finger. But as soon as he has fully pushed them in, Armie doubles up, Timothée’s fingers having hit him in just the right spot. The feeling is unlike anything else, and Timothée can see how his body is trying to process it, how his mind is trying to process it, but when he begins to move his fingers in and out of him, Armie squirming on the couch at his every touch, he can’t help but smile to himself, still remembering the first time someone had done this to him.

  
“Fuck!” Armie cries out, “Right there! Do that again!”

  
When Timothée touches his most sensitive spot again, it almost makes him double up from the overwhelming sensation again. But he manages to force his head back into the back of the couch, trying his best to steady his breath as Timothée keeps touching him, clearly knowing exactly what he is doing.

  
“I’m going to come,” Armie groans, Timothée’s fingers still inside of him, the feeling now beginning to make him see stars. His announcement doesn’t stop Timothée though, instead it only brings a new determination to his touch.  
Timothée can’t help but stare at Armie’s face, as he is lying there, groaning, whimpering, cussing, but still begging for more. And when Armie comes, he leans up so he can kiss him. But Armie is shaking, so he sits down with him, and he takes him in his arms, pressing a kiss into his hair.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“I’ve never come like that,” Armie admits, his breath still unsteady. “That was… man, I don’t even know what that was.”

  
“Good, right?”

  
“You have no idea,” Armie chuckles, a little embarrassed, as he frees himself from the other man’s hug. “Shit… I should probably go take that shower now.”

  
“Sure,” Timothée says, and he flashes a smile. Armie gets up, still a little shaky, and he disappears into the bathroom. So Timothée makes his way over to the bed, and he lies down, his hands folded underneath his head. He is expecting Armie to leave once he is done, so he is trying his best not to think about his hard dick, and he figures he will just give himself a hand later.

  
But when Armie steps out of the shower, he has a mischievous grin on his face, and it tells Timothée that they are not done yet.

  
Armie climbs onto the bed, and he slides Timothée’s sweatpants down, before throwing them down to the floor. Without hesitating, he takes his dick into his mouth, and he begins to suck it, remembering everything Timothée had taught him last night. But when he tries to let his dick slide down to the back of his throat, just as Timothée had done to him, it makes him gag, and he quickly pulls away.

  
“Relax,” Timothée laughs. “Just do what you did last night. That was good.”

  
“I told you, man, I’m no good at this,” Armie says, a little embarrassed at what has just happened.

  
“Jesus, Armie. You should have seen me the first time I tried it,” Timothée laughs, reaching out to caress his thigh, to show him that he has nothing to be ashamed of. “It was nothing like this, I can tell you that.”

  
“Yeah, right.”

  
“I am telling you, you’re good.” Timothée reassures him, before grinning. “I should know.”

  
“I had a good teacher.”

  
“I didn’t teach you anything.” Timothée grins. “You, Armie, are a natural.”

  
“Are you saying I was meant to suck dick?” Armie laughs, his embarrassment from only moments ago having gone, and he seems to relax, as his hand is beginning to mindlessly stroke the other man’s dick.

  
“Those are your words. I didn’t say it.”

  
“Sure,” Armie laughs, before wrapping his mouth around Timothée’s dick again, this time not trying to take it too far too soon. Instead, he takes it slow, savouring every moment of it, his dick already grow hard again as Timothée slides his hand down to his ass, the memory of what had happened earlier still in every fibre of his being.

  
“Turn around,” he demands, and Timothée doesn’t hesitate to do as he is told, excited to see what Armie has in store for him. Where he will take it, if Timothée doesn’t lead the way.

  
So he flips onto his stomach, his desire building up inside of him, when Armie goes to get the bottle of lube, which is still lying on the couch. And although he feels like he should say something, anything, make a joke even, he feels young and nervous again, just as he had done last night. There is something about Armie’s honesty, about his vulnerability, that makes him slowly but surely let go of the walls he had built up over the years. They had made him able to get over things quickly, to keep his feelings out of things like this. But the longer he is around Armie, the more he is starting to feel like his old, or rather, younger self again.

  
When Armie climbs onto the bed, he spreads Timothée’s legs wider, before making sure to lube him up. He is trying his best to take it slow, but when Timothée looks over his shoulder, he can see that he wants nothing more than to feel what he had felt last night when he had fucked him.

  
“You know we have a wedding to get to, right?” Timothée teases. “I’ll leave it up to you to explain it when we’re late.”

  
“Fuck off,” Armie laughs, before leaning down to press a kiss onto the other man’s back. He then takes his dick, and carefully pushes it into Timothée’s ass, and even after last night, Timothée can still feel him hesitating. So he arches his ass back up, and it seems to be enough to convince Armie that he really isn’t fucking anything up here.

  
He lies down on Timothée’s back, and Timothée can’t help but smile to himself at the feeling of the other man’s weight on top of his. There is something about this that feels intimate, and when Armie starts kissing the back of his neck, before slowly grinding down his hips, he almost tells Armie just how much he loves this. But he keeps the words in, and when Armie begins to pick up the pace, finding his comfort and his confidence, with ever thrust hitting him in just the right place, any words he was going to say fly out of the window. All that is coming out of him are pleasured moans, every single time Armie pushes into him, every time he lets his tongue trail over his neck, giving him chills all over.

  
Timothée looks over his shoulder, and Armie’s mouth quickly finds his, his mouth hot and hungry, his kisses sloppy and a little distracted, but all the better for it.

  
“Turn around,” Armie whispers into his ear, before pulling out of him, and sitting up. Timothée turns over onto his back, and Armie quickly grabs a hold of his dick and starts pumping away at it. Timothée can feel his orgasm already starting to build up, so he takes Armie’s dick, wanting nothing more than to make him come again.

  
Armie is first to come, but it doesn’t stop him from wanting to take care of Timothée. Instead, he leans down, and he takes his dick into his mouth again, a determined look in his eyes. Timothée pushes himself up onto his elbows, and when he sees how much Armie wants this, how he isn’t just doing this to make Timothée come, but how he is doing this just as much for himself, it sends the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It makes him want to put his body on pause, so they can keep doing this for so much longer, but when Armie brings a hand up to his chest, and he gently caresses it, his fingers playing with his nipples, he knows that he can’t hold out any longer.

  
“Fuck, Armie!” he moans, Armie taking his mouth off his dick, but there is a big smirk on his face as he watches him come. And when he teasingly licks up his hot seed, Timothée can’t help but watch him with big eyes, full of amazement.

  
“Jesus…”

  
Armie sits back, that smirk still on his face, but then reality seems to hit him, and he hunches over, growing smaller within a second.

  
“I should go and get ready,” he says, no trace left of the pleasure, the joy Timothée had just seen in him. “Elizabeth should be here soon, so…”

  
“Are you going to be okay?”

  
“Of course,” Armie says, and he flashes a smile, but he doesn’t even bother to put any energy into it. “I ehm… thanks. For this.”

  
“You’re thanking me?” Timothée chuckles uncomfortably, before sitting up, and placing his hand on the other man’s lower back. Armie turns to face him, and when he kisses him, it couldn’t be more different than when they had kissed just minutes before. It feels like a goodbye kiss, it feels like they are about to lose something, even though this is something they didn’t even have until just twelve hours ago.

  
They share another kiss, before getting up and getting dressed, but when they are finished, Armie is obviously dreading having to leave. So Timothée steps up to him, and he wraps his arms around his neck, flashing a reassuring smile.

  
“If only we had met in another life, huh?” he teases, as Armie pulls him closer. “Where you’re not straight… you don’t have a girlfriend…”

  
“Where you don’t hook up with strangers you meet in a dodgy alley behind an even dodgier hotel…,” Armie adds, before nuzzling his face into the other man’s curls. “Fuck, I am going to miss this.”

  
“Me too,” Timothée admits, the warmth inside of him still growing bigger. All he wants to do is tell Armie that they can keep seeing each other, that they will find a way, without Elizabeth finding out. But he knows that it wouldn’t be fair on any of them. He knows that it’s best to leave it for what it is, and to try and move on from it as soon as possible. To make sure that soon enough it is nothing but a distant memory.

  
They share one final kiss, before Armie leaves, this time not looking back. But when Timothée watches him turn around the corner, he catches a glimpse of his face, and for just a split-second, he thinks he sees a tear on his cheek. But then he shakes the thought, and he closes the door, taking in a deep breath, as he tells himself that none of this has meant anything. That his mind is just playing tricks on him because his former roommate, the man with whom he had shared most of his first times, before they too had had to say goodbye, is getting married today. That if only he can get through today, all of this affection he has begun to feel for Armie will simply go away.

* * *

Timothée had noticed Armie as soon as he had walked into the room, now clean-shaven, and looking even more handsome in his suit. The woman with him had held onto to his hand the whole time they had stood talking to their friends, waiting for the wedding to begin. And although Timothée was trying to stay focussed on his conversation with a friend from college, he couldn’t help but glance over to Armie and his girlfriend.

  
Armie had seemed different somehow. He had definitely seemed at ease, and when Elizabeth had kissed him, he hadn’t hesitated to kiss her back, but the Armie Timothée had seen, he had almost seemed like a different man altogether. But then, a day ago he had not even met him, so what does he know?

  
Still, he could not shrug off the memory of what had happened not only last night, but this morning too, and throughout the wedding, he had felt his mind wandering off. And it isn’t until Patrick comes up to him at the party, that he finally snaps out of his thoughts.

  
“You made it then?” Patrick asks, a teasing grin on his face. “Not too busy?”

  
“I shuffled around some things… you know what it’s like.” Timothée shrugs, but when Patrick pulls him in for a hug, he can’t keep a straight face. “You didn’t think I was going to miss out on this, did you?”

  
Patrick had told him about the wedding, only minutes after they had had sex, the last time he was in town, and although he knew that it was going to happen some day, he had simply gotten so used to what he and Patrick have, that it had left him feeling uneasy. So he had told him that he would probably be too busy, but deep down he knew that he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

  
“It means a lot to me that you’re here,” Patrick says, and Timothée nods, about to say something, but from the corner of his eye he can see two figures coming over to them, so he keeps his words to himself. And when Armie and Elizabeth join them, he flashes a polite smile.

  
“Tim, this is Elizabeth, Jess’ best friend,” Patrick explains, “and this is Armie. This is Tim, we used to be roommates in college.”

  
“Oh, you are _the_ Timothée?” Elizabeth laughs. “God, the things I have heard about you!”

  
“Oh?” Timothée laughs. “Only good things, I hope?”

  
“Mostly.”

  
Timothée can’t help but notice that Armie is blushing, more likely than not because he is thinking about what had happened between them. And as Elizabeth and Patrick make small talk about the wedding, the two young men keep catching each other’s eye, the blush on Armie’s face growing darker each time.

  
“We’ll leave you to it,” Elizabeth says, a big smile on her face. “But it was beautiful, Patrick. Really. It gave us plenty of inspiration, didn’t it?” she laughs, wrapping her arms around Armie’s waist, and laying her head against his chest. Armie doesn’t hesitate to pull her close, but when he catches Timothée’s eye again, he gets a sheepish grin on his face, which Patrick doesn’t fail to notice.

  
“You and Armie, huh?” he laughs, as soon as Elizabeth has dragged Armie off to go and talk to Jess. “Do I want to know?”

  
“No,” Timothée laughs.

  
“When?”

  
“Last night,” Timothée says, his eyes still focussed on Armie’s ass, and for a split-second, he is taken back to this morning. But then he looks back at Patrick, a big grin forming on his face. “This morning.”

  
“Fucking hell,” Patrick laughs. “What is it about you, huh?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You know he’s straight, right?”

  
“I know.” Timothée shrugs, the smile on Patrick’s face growing bigger. “It didn’t stop you, did it?”

  
“What was he like?”

  
“Really?” Timothée laughs. “Why don’t you go and see for yourself, if you want to know.”

  
“I always find him so… boring,” Patrick admits. “I know what you’re like, so…”

  
“You couldn’t be more wrong about him,” Timothée laughs, before giving Armie another once-over. But when he looks back at his friend, he sees that the smile has left his face. “What?”

  
“You like him, don’t you?”

  
“No!”

  
“Tim,” Patrick laughs, “I think I know you pretty well, don’t I? I know that look.”

  
“There is something about him…”

“Yeah, he’s straight and he has a girlfriend.”

  
“Not that.” Timothée sighs. “He is different.”

  
“Don’t go there, Tim. They have been together all their lives,” Patrick says, “I’m sure that whatever you guys got up to was great, but don’t try to turn it into more than it is. And I am saying this as someone who has been in his shoes.”

  
“I know.”

  
“You deserve a guy who loves you,” Patrick says, his words bringing a shy smile to Timothée’s face.

  
“Who won’t just use me for my dick?”

  
“Like I did?” Patrick teases, playfully nudging his arm against Timothée’s. “But I mean it, Tim. You deserve more.”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“You’re not going to listen to a word I’m saying, are you?” Patrick laughs, when Timothée glances over to Armie again, not even aware of the look in his eyes. Patrick notices though, so he pulls him in for a hug, and he brings his mouth up to his ear, the biggest grin on his face. “Fuck it, just go for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe there is a third (and final) part coming as well...


End file.
